


Through My Eyes

by Blind_Band_Geek



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Beetlejuice References, Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found family!, horror fic, im not to good with tags!, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Band_Geek/pseuds/Blind_Band_Geek
Summary: The Maitlands live almost a perfectly happy life, something almost made from old classic fairy tales and old black and white love stories. After defeating Beetlejuice almost 4 years ago Lydia has entered into senior year and is almost ready to go on spring break. With the Deetz's moved back to the big city she was left to be raised by her two ghoulish parents. Everything seems to go perfect for our picture perfect family...But a certain ghoul has plans, and plans to intact revenge on the quaint home of winter river. And all those who inhabit it.
Relationships: (FAMILY ONLY), Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Barbara Maitland/Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 12





	Through My Eyes

That morning was like any other, Lydia opened her eyes to the cheerful sunrise through her darkened curtains, and the sound of music and laughter filling the quaint Connecticut home. She begrudgingly threw off her covers and sat up. It was a blissful Saturday just 5 days till spring break started,and Lydia could hardly wait. Adam promised to bring her around the netherworld and visit Ophelia the sandworm who was now very close to the family. The sound of Harry Belefonte sang through the otherwise quiet house as the young girl swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretching out her arms. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she slept off and went down to begin the day with the lovely ghost parents she adored so much down stairs.

As Lydia happily reached for the closed door of her room she looked over her shoulder to see something that made her stop. The opened handbook from when she read it just last night before she went to bed. Taking her hand off the door knob the sound of music drowned from her mind as she skimmed the pages with the tip of her chipped black nails. It drowned on and on about normal haunting behaviors of people and objects, however a section was ripped, how had she never seen this before? She was able to make out the words of the title of the paragraph that was ripped. It read,

‘Paranormal hauntings of the Paranormal.’

Weird. I mean who would want such a specific page, and something like possessing another ghost no less. Lydia rushed it off as just maybe Barbara and Adam were uncomfortable with the idea so they took the power of any ghost who could use this book to abuse that power. 

-

Lydia placed down the dusty book, dog earing the already creased pages and placed it back on her dresser. Once again raising her hand to the door knob she turned it and swung the door open. She was hit with the blissful smell of Barbara’s signature pancakes and the sound of soft calypso and giggling, a normal sound for the home. Lydia rushed to the railing to see what all the commotion was about despite knowing it was most likely the ghostly pair dancing, as Adam kissed almost all of her face lovingly. Sure enough when Lydia peered over Barbara was snorting and laughing trying to push Adam off her as he flopped on top of her mumbling something like. “Oh Barb my dear! My legs have stopped working! Only the strength of a beautiful lady can lift me!” To that Barbara would play along or she would use her powers to slip out from beneath him and watched as he looked around for her in a daze.

This time she chose the second option, and once Adam spotted her his face glew red as Barbara held a smug smile on her face.

“Does a certain lovely man still need help from a strong charismatic lady?” Barbara would reach out her hand and Adam would never deny. She pulled him up and into a kiss where his hand would loving twirl around the many beautiful curls cascading from her head. Lydia always admired them, they loved each other so dearly and had such youthful innocence that even after death they never outgrew them.

Playfully Lydia smiled and pulled herself onto the railing letting her feet dangle.

“Ewwww!” She giggled and got the ghosts attention who eventually broke apart. Adams face went red as Barb smiled and hugged him close whispering, ‘you big nerd’ before letting him go. 

“Little Lydia! You're finally awake. I was so worried I'd have to give these pancakes to Ophelia all by myself!” Lydia lept back onto the floor from off the balcony and Smiled as she rushed down the stairs.

“I'm awake, see! Let me feed Ophelia!! Come on Mom!” Lydia pleaded smiling widely at the ghostly mother. Barbara looked to Adam still red, as she smiled and sighed.

“Well, I suppose if you finish your breakfast.” 

Lydia smiled excitedly and raced to the kitchen leaving the ghostly couple to their own free will for maybe just a few minutes. Only moments later Barb erupted into laughter as Adam looked at her lovingly. He simply just loved everything about her. Her eyes, her laugh, the way she carried herself even after their death. Something about her radiated such a tender and loving aura that could comfort even the meanest ghosts or make a ghost like himself melt; quite literally now! 

Barbara broke him out of his wandering mind with a sweet smile and her hand in his. Days like these reminded him of just how lovely she was and how blessed he was to get to spend his afterlife with the love of his- now afterlife.

“Adam, isn’t this lovely? You me and Lydia, I can’t think of anything that has made me happier.” She smiled and fell into his arms which he was NOT expecting and rushed to grab her as she phased through him landing unharmed on the other side. Adam wiped around looking at her bewildered as she giggled into her hands making her curls levitate behind her.

“You really do love that stunt huh Barb?” He folded his arms and smiled as she gave a small twirl,

“What can I say! I've really got this ghost thing all figured out!” Adam grabbed her hand, 

“Alright mistress of ghosts why don’t we go feed that chariot horse of yours?” He watched as her eyes sparkle with glee.

“Oh my Ophelia! She loves my pancakes, you know that dear!” Barbara floated off to the kitchen ruffling up Lydia’s hair as she said something in retaliation but quickly smiled as she helped Barbara take the dishes to the sink and lift the plate of pancakes. Adam walked quickly behind them, looking at the family he and Barbara so desperately wanted ever since their wedding day. And as long as they all had each other they would always be happy and safe,

And nothing would ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first fic on AO3! Check me out as Blind-Band-Geek on tumbler for some of my other works! This fic will be updated as regularly as I can! I'm super excited and I can't wait to share it with people!


End file.
